


The Chosen One

by storyhaus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: One of the Buffy gang makes the ultimate sacrifice.





	The Chosen One

Buffy The Vampire Slayer

The Chosen One

Xander Harris swung the heavy sword around decapitating the uber vampire.

His arms, shoulders and back had become numb and he seemed to be functioning on autopilot.

For every one they killed ten seem to take their place.

A detached part of him watched the battles around him, Buffy, Willow, Faith, Giles, Spike, the Slayer's in Training, aka, SIT's all holding their own.

Andrew and Dawn seemed to be working as a team allowing them to take a vamp down.

The L.A. crew had shown up as well, Angel, Wesley and Cordelia all were proficient warriors.

He heard a cry and turned to see Anya crumple in the hold of a super vamp.

He rushed over swinging the sword in an arc slicing and dicing the vamp.  
"Ahn! Ahn!" He touched her.

She gasped and looked at him.

"I love you Xander." She gasped.

"I love you too Ahn." He touched her belly, "And I love our girl."

"How did you--?"

"It'll be alright Ahn...I promise." He said kissing her then running back into the battle.

Xander Harris was, in many ways, a man possessed. he ripped apart uber vamp after uber vamp keeping his eye on one thing...  
the man who had given him the eyepatch he now wore. Caleb was preaching at a fever pitch and Xander made his way to the man. Caleb looked him in the eye. 

"You're right...I have seen...and I know." Xander said quietly, then ran at the preacher man full bore driving the sword into him up to the hilt,   
his momentum sent them both backward.

Buffy blinked and her brow furrowed in puzzlement. One moment she was battling threee uber vamps now there were none.   
Looking around she saw the confused looks on her friends faces too.

"Hey B, that was jack!" Faith said, sounding disappointed to Buffy's ears.

"What happened to all the big bads?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." Buffy turned to Giles who was as puzzled as she was.

He walked over to where the Hellmouth had spewed thousands of uber vamps just minutes before and knelt down.

"Are they really gone?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Angel replied joining Giles.

"The entrance seems to be in tact." The Englishman concurred.

"Okay...how?" Cordelia asked.

"Xander?" Anya called.

Buffy took a head count and came up a Scooby short. She looked at Giles and saw the truth in her Watcher's eyes as he   
looked back. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the ex-demon. "Let's go home Anya."

"But...Xander..."

Giles slid an arm around her shoulder and steered her away.

"We can't leave him." Anya shook her head.

Willow had no voice as silent tears slid down her cheeeks, Kennedy took her arm and led her away.

Everyone else slowly followed, Anya still looking around for Xander.

They all headed to Buffy's house rather than Xander's apartment, Giles put Anya to bed in Willow's room and stayed  
with 

 

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Memories of the awkward teenager popped into his head and he smiled recalling them. At first he was unaware  
of the wetness on his face as he remembered the boy who had braved every demon, vampire and evil right along  
with the Watcher, Slayer and Witch...but he had no special power, just his enthusiasm and belief in good over evil.  
That boy had grown into a man...a man who had made Giles proud to be in his presence. The Watcher grieved silently  
for the man who had become family.

 

Buffy sat on the back porch and looked up at the stars, one seemed to shine a little brighter and she smiled  
imagining it was him.

"You okay pet?" Spike asked.

"I just lost one of my best friends."

"For what it's worth...I wasn't a fan of his...but he was okay...for a human."

"I think he might have said the same thing about you...being a vamp." She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded knowing full well Xander hated him. "Want some time alone?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He nodded and went back inside.

Buffy saw the momentary glow of orange by the fence but made no move to go over to her. Xander had told her what  
had gone down between he and Faith and she figured the brunette needed her won space to mourn him. No one could be   
that unfeeling, not even Faith.

 

The slayer blew a ring of smoke into the night sky.

"Damn Harris, you're just full of surprises. I had a lot of time to think in prison and I realized something...  
you were one of the truly good people in the world. I really thought it would be me or B to take the dive ya know?  
Heard how ya saved the world from your pal Willow when she went all bad witch, now bows or stakes, just your love  
for her. If you were alive I'd never admit this but...I really liked you Harris and I'm gonna miss you." She   
brusquely wiped away a tear, finished her cigarette and ground it under her boot.

 

Willow sat on the bathroom floor crying. Her best friend was gone. They had been through so much together in their   
lives. He was the one she turned to with her teen angst. He had been the one to help her cope when Tara died.  
He had kept her from destroying the world in her raging grief, not with weapons or special powers but just by being her  
best friend and loving her, letting her finally mourn in the safety of his arms.   
She knew how he suffered when Caleb took his eye, oh, he hid it well but she had slipped into his room to find  
him thrashing about, heard his mumbled cries as he relived it. She slipped into the bed and held him, he went quiet  
and finally found sleep in the safety of her arms.  
She vowed to take care of him the way he had taken care of her after Tara.

Now he's gone, she cried even more.

 

"You okay?"

Cordelia Chase nodded to Angel.

"We didn't end on the best of terms...but I did care about him. I never told anyone this but...when my father lost  
his money I took a job at a dress shop. There was this beautiful dress I was saving up to buy but I didn't have   
enough. It was prom night and I found out the dress had been paid for...by Xander. Maybe he felt guilty for kissing  
Willow so he did that."

"He might have done it because he still cared about you." Angel replied.

"I guess so." She shrugged, "I hadn't seen him since graduation...he'd changed so much. He was a man. I never  
thought I'd use Xander and man in the same sentence." She half-smiled.

"You've all grown up."

Cordelia started crying and Angel held her.

 

Angel thought about Xander Harris.

They had never been friends but he was grateful when Xander had been there after the Master drowned Buffy, the human  
boy had brought her back to life with CPR, the vampire had no breath, he couldn't save her. Angel had also recognized  
Xander's feelings for Buffy but never let on becasue he knew Buffy saw him as a friend only and he was no threat to  
their romance. He was glad Xander had moved on and found Anya. He had to chuckle at the irony of Anya being an  
ex-vengeance demon.

"Everyone needs to rest, let's go inside." He said and led her into the house.

 

The lights were out in the Summer's house but it wasn't quiet in the livingroom.

The SIT's were all there , minus Kennedy who was Willow.

"I never really thought about what it meant to have him here."

"I know what you mean."

"He was always just...around."

"I remember being mad at him after being hurt by the First. He had talked about how strong Buffy was and that we needed to trust her."

"We were selfish, we had broken bones, they healed...he would never get his eye back."

"It feels like we lost a friend."

"We did."

 

Dawn opened her door to see Andrew there.

"I...I just..." He looked down.

"I know. Come on in." Dawn admitted him into her bedroom.

"He was nice to me you know? He liked Star Wars too." Andrew smiled.

"Yeah, he did. It feels like I lost my brother." Dawn replied softly.

Andrew hesitated a moment then embraced her.

They cried together for Xander.

 

Buffy stood at the grave of her dear friend.

'Hey Buff.'

"Xander?!?"

'In the flesh...sorry.' He smirked at the gaff.

"What happened?" She asked.

'The big bad...the First...ring any bells?'

"How did you die?" She eyed him.

'Oh...well...I rammed my sword through Caleb and we fell into the Hellmouth.' He shrugged.

"All of it!" She ordered.

'I had a dream...we weren't going to win unless...' He sighed.

"Tell me." She pleaded.

'Doesn't matter.' He shook his head.

"Xander!" She glared at him.

'Anya's pregnant Buff...please take care of her...and our daughter. She'll need Aunt Buffy, especially as she gets older.'

"You knew?"

'I wasn't blind...let me rephrase that...I was aware Anya's had the stomach flu for a while. I've taken care of things for them. I need you to take care of them for me...especially my daughter.'

Buffy saw something in his eye and she understood.

'Good bye Buffy. Now I understand why you had such a hard time when we brought you back. It is amazing there.'

"Xander..." Tears pooled in Buffy's eyes.

'It's okay Buff. I was proud to call you, Giles and Will my friends. I gotta go now.'

"No--" She cried and woke.

Buffy sat up and looked at the clock that read 3:12.

Silently she crept out of her room and down the hall. The door to the bedroom squeaked as she opened it slightly.  
She saw the rise and fall of Anya's chest as she slept. The ex-demon's hand rested on her stomach and Buffy wondered if it had been just a dream and not a vision.

'In every generation, a chosen one is born.'

The words were whispered so softly in her ear she knew they were true, knew that's why Xander went into the Hellmouth...to save his daughter...the chosen one.

"I promise Xander." She whispered, closed the door and returned to bed.

 

The End


End file.
